marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
United States History
Beginnings of America 16th Century In 1524 A.D., Giovanni da Verrazzano was the first to explore North America. However some of his men went missing, so he led a search party for the missing men and eventually found the men's remains on the land the Ravencroft Institute would be built on centuries later. His men had been skinned and chopped into pieces, and those pieces were arranged in a spiral. Verrazzano was so spooked by what he saw that he ended his exploration of the continent early. In 1585 A.D., the English colony of Roanoke was settled. In 1591 A.D., a vampire girl from a Viking colony arrived in the settlement. She turned all the 121 settlers into vampires leaving only one message carved into a tree "Croatoan". British Colonial America 17th Century In 1607 A.D., Jamestown, Virginia, founded by English settlers, who begin growing tobacco. In 1620 A.D., Plymouth Colony, near Cape Cod, is founded by the Prilgrims , whose example is followed by other English Puritans in New England. They travelled aboard the Mayflower, from Plymouth, England. At least one member of the Clan Akkaba was on board the ship. In 1623 A.D., The Dutch settled the colony of New Amsterdam. The province would remain a Dutch possession until 1674 when it came under control of the English and renamed New York. In 1626 A.D., the English Colony of Salem, Massachusetts was founded by a group of Puritans. It is known primarily as the site of the Salem Witch Trials .The trials were a series of hearings and prosecutions of people accused of witchcraft between 1692 A.D. to 1693 A.D.. These trials resulted in the executions many of the residents. In 1664 A.D., Cortland Kasady came to the New World with his wife Molly Ravencroft, establishing a homestead in what would centuries later be known as Westchester County. He became corrupted by a cannibalistic cult known as "The Others". They turned him into the first mass killer in the Americas. At the end of the 17th century to the 18th Century hundreds of thousands of Africans brought over and sold into slavery to work on cotton and tobacco plantations. 18th Century 1760's In 1763 A.D., Britain gained control of territory up to the Mississippi river following victory over France in Seven Years' War. 1770's American Revolutionary War In 1774 Colonists form First Continental Congress as Britain closes down Boston harbor and deploys troops in Massachusetts. In 1775 George Washington leads colonist Continental Army to fight against British rule. In 1776 A.D., on the 4th July, Thomas Jefferson's American Declaration of Independence endorsed by Congress; colonies declare independence. In 1781 Rebel states form loose confederation, codified in Articles of Confederation, after defeating the British at the Battle of Yorktown. In 1783 Britain accepts loss of colonies by virtue of Treaty of Paris. United States of America 1780's In 1787 the Founding Fathers draw up new constitution for United States of America. Constitution comes into effect in 1788. In 1789 A.D, George Washington elected first president of USA. 1790's In 1791, A.D. the Bill of Rights guarantees individual freedom. On 1793 A.D., President Washington was astonished to see Atlas looming in the distance while he consecrated the first stone of the Capital Building in the District of Columbia (which was later named Washington D.C. after the first president). 19th Century 1800's In 1803 A.D., France sold Louisiana territories to United States. In 1808 A.D., the British Empire has the Atlantic slave trade abolished. 1810's War of 1812 In 1812 A.D., the War of 1812 began between the US and Britain, partly over the effects of British restrictions on US trade during the Napoleonic Wars. It was during this the White House was burnt down. 1820's In the 1820's legendary frontiersman; Davy Crockett operated in the American Frontier. It was during this time he encountered the time traveling adventurous the Fantastic Four. 1830's Texas Revolution In 1835 A.D., the Texas Revolution began when American colonists in the Mexican province of Texas rebelled. In 1836 A.D.,General Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna led the Mexican army into Texas and participated in what became the legendary Battle of the Alamo. 1840's Mexican–American War In 1846 A.D., Mexican–American War began an armed conflict between the United States of America and Mexico it lasted until 1848. After the was the US gained California and New Mexico as states. 1850's United States of America - Confederate States of America 1860's Civil War In 1860 A.D., Abraham Lincoln elected president. In 1860-61 Eleven pro-slavery southern states secede from Union and form Confederate States of America under leadership of Jefferson Davis, triggering civil war with abolitionist northern states. In 1863 A.D., Lincoln issues Emancipation Proclamation, declaring slaves in Confederate states to be free. In 1865 A.D., the Confederates were defeated and slavery abolished under Thirteenth Amendment. In April that year President Lincoln was shot and killed by John Wilkes Booth; his untimely death made him a martyr to the cause of liberty and Union. United States of America - Reunification 1870's Wild West Many adventurers and criminals were active in North America's "Wild West", some of whom used costumed identities, such as the Two-Gun Kid, the original Ghost Rider (later renamed the Phantom Rider and succeeded by three other men), Kid Colt, the Outlaw Kid, the Apache Kid, and the Red Wolf. Other non-masked gunfighters of the era included the Rawhide Kid, the Gunhawks, the unrelated Gunhawk, and Caleb Hammer. The Skrulls invaded the town of Wilcox, Oklahoma. The disguised themselves as famous outlaws in order to steer people away, however the local Apache tribe became aware of their duplicitous nature if not their origins. A chance encounter with outlaws Kid Colt and Arizona Annie uncovered the truth and the two gunslingers fought for their lives, decimating the entire town with dynamite, slaying the Skrulls. . In 1876 A.D., Sioux Indians defeated US troops at Little Big Horn. 1880's Most of the gunslingers, save for the Rawhide Kid, the Red Wolf, and the Gunhawk Reno Jones are known to have been murdered or killed in battle by the century's end. In 1884 A.D., the Washington Monument was completed in the National Mall in Washington, D.C.. It became modern worlds link to the Axis Mundi the celestial connection between the "Heaven and Earth". In 1885 A.D., famed western heroes died in a blaze of glory, defending the town of Wonderment, Montana from the land-grabbing Nightriders. That said, the Two-Gun Kid is known to have used time travel to visit the present from a time before his death on at least two separate occasions; on the first such occasion, he joined the super-heroic Avengers. The ghost of Carter Slade (one of the last Phantom Riders) would later possess his modern-day ancestor, Lincoln Slade, who became the Phantom Rider. In 1881 A.D., the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral took place between lawmen lead by Wyatt Earp and members of a loosely organized group of outlaws called the Cowboys that took place , in Tombstone, Arizona. 1890's In 1890 A.D., US troops defeat Sioux Indians at Wounded Knee. Spanish-American War In 1898 A.D., US gained Puerto Rico, Guam, the Philippines and Cuba following the Spanish-American war. US also annexed Hawaii. In Cuba the US established a military government and a presence in Guantanamo Bay. Boxer Rebellion In 1899 A.D., US troops intervened in the Boxer Rebellion in China . 20th Century 1900's On 8 April 1906 at about 5.15 a.m. an earthquake struck San Francisco devastating the city. The city burned for days afterwards, killing thousands of people. In 1907, the Runaways arrived in New York City using the time machine the 4-D Time Portico . The group became involved in a conflict between the super-powered groups known as Wonders, these included the Street Arabs, the Upward Path, and the Sinners. 1910's On May 7, 1915, the RMS Lusitania was struck by a torpedo fired by the German U-Boat. Witnessing the passengers scrambling for their lives, the aquatic Inhuman; Triton tried to save who he could. World War I In 1917, the United States joins World War I. 1920's Prohibition Era In 1920, the sale alcohol was outlawed. The Prohibition era saw the rise of illegal drinking joints, and organized crime. It was during this time a mobster named Machine-Gun Martin escaped prison and was abducted by the Skrulls. The inhabitants of Kral IV, fascinated by gangsters culture, adopted it as their own. In the 1920's President Woodrow Wilson from his deathbed asked Leonard McKenzie to find the remains of Ernest Shackleton's Endurance. Leonard using explosives to find the ship led to his endangering Atlantis and meeting Fen whom he later married and who bore his firstborn son Namor. In 1929, the Wall Street stock market crash triggered what becomes known as the Great Depression. 1930's In 1933, President Franklin D Roosevelt launches "New Deal" recovery programme which includes major public works. Sale of alcohol resumes. In 1939, American scientist; Professor Phineas T. Horton revealed his latest invention the first robotic man. However when it was exposed to oxygen it burst in flames. It was buried but escaped and almost burned down New York. However it learned to control it powers and became the hero the "Human Torch". World War II 1940's In 1941, Japanese warplanes attack US fleet at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. The US declared war on Japan; Germany declared war on US, which thereafter intervenes on a massive scale in World War II. At the end of 1941 the U.S. Military began Project:Rebirth which created the Super-Soldier Serum that turned Steve Rogers into Captain America. Throughout the war, Cap and his partner Bucky Barnes fought alongside infantry and with a group of heroes known as the Invaders. In 1942, in fear of an invasion of the West Coast, President Roosevelt signed Executive Order 9066, enabling the relocation of over 110,000 people of Japanese descent were moved from their homes near the Pacific Coast into 10 wartime communities In 1943, US government forcibly recruited 300 African-American soldiers to serve as test subjects to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. However only one man survived the gruesome process; Isaiah Bradley . In 1945, Harry S. Truman became the president. In the closing months of World War II, Captain America and Bucky were both presumed dead in an explosion. Later in 1945, the US drops two atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki which lead to Japan surrender. Cold War In 1947, US enunciates policy of aid for nations it deems threatened by communism in what became known as the Truman Doctrine. Cold War with Soviet Union begins. In 1947, US Air Force pilot; Chuck Yeager he became the first pilot confirmed to have exceeded the speed of sound in level flight in the Bell X-1. In 1947, when a US Air Force surveillance balloon crashed at a ranch near Roswell, New Mexico, prompting claims alleging the crash was of an extraterrestrial spaceship. It is believed that the shipped contained the aliens and was taken to a secret military base called Area 51 in Nevada. In 1949, Truman was among the famous people of America that were kidnapped to the two-dimensional reality of Flatula, but soon rescued by the Human Torch and Sun Girl . He later ordered that shipping routes in a region of the South Pacific be closed while the Navy investigated following a series of unexplained sinkings. This was later uncovered by the Sub-Mariner as the work of alien robots . 1950's In 1950, Truman later authorized William Nasland and Fred Davis to assume the mantle of Captain America and Bucky, After Nasland was quickly killed, Truman also appeared to authorize Jeff Mace to also assume the role of Captain America . In 1950, Senator Joseph McCarthy carries out a crusade against alleged communists in government and public life; the campaign and its methods become known as McCarthyism. Nick Fury was questioned by Senator McMurphy during the Army–McCarthy hearings. Korean War In 1950, the Korean War began. When North Korea invaded South Korea following a series of clashes along the border. The United States as the principal force, came to the aid of South. In 1952, Dwight D. Eisenhower elected President. In 1953, Korean Armistice Agreement is declared. Vietnam War The Vietnam War lasted from 1954 to 1975 it involved the deployment of US troops to Vietnam to fight the communist insurgence. In 1973 North Vietnam and South Vietnam continue fighting but without significant U.S. involvement. It ended with communist victory in 1975 with the fall of Saigon. In 1957, Civil Rights Act of 1957, primarily a voting rights bill, becomes the first civil rights legislation enacted by Congress since Reconstruction. Later that year the Soviets launch Sputnik; "Space Race" begins In 1958, N.A.S.A. was formed as the U.S. begins ramping up efforts to explore space. In 1958, Yellow Claw kidnapped President Eisenhower. To rescue him was formedDepartment Zero. Agent Jimmy Woo reviewed his files on active super-beings and instinctively selected a roster that came to him in a dream: Gorilla Man, Venus, Marvel Boy and aquatic heroine Namora. Namora declined to join the mission but found a replacement by helping Woo salvage the lost Human Robot. Meshing smoothly as a team, Woo's team rescued Eisenhower and accomplished various other missions, repeatedly clashing with Atlas Foundation agents and pawns such as the mutated canine cosmonaut Laika; however, U.S. authorities ultimately decided the world was not ready for such bizarre heroes and disbanded the group, declaring their missions classified. In 1959, President Eisenhower order Nick Fury to gather operatives for a mission called the Avengers Initiative. In the same year Alaska and Hawaii became the 49th and 50th U.S. states. 1960's In 1960, John F Kennedy was elected president, narrowly defeating his rival Richard Nixon. In 1961, Bay of Pigs invasion: an unsuccessful attempt to invade Cuba by Cuban exiles, organised and financed by US. In 1962, US compels Soviet Union to withdraw nuclear weapons from Cuba in what has become known as the Cuban Missile Crisis. Assassination of John F. Kennedy In 1963, on November 22, President John F. Kennedy was assassinated in Dallas, Texas by a lone gunman identified as Lee Harvey Oswald. The exact details and the truth of the incident still remained a mystery. After his death his Vice-President Lyndon B. Johnson became president. In 1964, The Beatles arrive in the U.S. beginning the British musical invasion. In 1965, US steps up its military intervention in Vietnam. Civil Rights Act signed into law; it aims to halt discrimination. Later that year, Malcolm X an African-American human rights activist was assassinated. In 1968, Black civil rights leader Martin Luther King, Jr. assassinated. In June 1968, Senator Robert F. Kennedy was assassinated in Los Angeles. In 1968, Richard Nixon elected president amid growing public opposition to Vietnam war. In 1969, on July 16, Apollo 11 landed on the Moon. Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin the first men on the moon were unaware that his mission was jeopardized by the Skrulls, aliens trying to undermine the space program on Earth as part of a future invasion. This plot was thwarted by the First Line a group of American super-heroes who were active in the late 20th century. Later in August 1969, The Woodstock Festival in Woodstock, New York becomes an enormously successful musical and cultural gathering. 1970's Watergate Scandal In 1972, Nixon threatened to shut down the First Line, a team of superheroes that were sponsored by the United States government at the time. This was during the height of the Watergate Scandal. In response, First Line leader Effigy became the secret informant known as "Deep Throat" to expose Nixon's involvement which ultimately led to his impeachment. In 1972, Apollo 17 flies to the Moon, and becomes the last manned mission there. In 1973, Vietnam ceasefire agreement is signed ending the war. In 1973 Skylab launched as the USA's first space station. In 1974, Nixon announced his resignation in the wake of the Watergate scandal.Gerald Ford is sworn-in as his successor. In 1975, the city of Saigon in Vietnam falls. In 1976, Jimmy Carter was elected president. In 1977, Elvis Presley, the king of rock and roll dies in his home in Graceland. In 1979, Three Mile Island nuclear accident, which is America's most serious nuclear power plant accident in its history. Russian-Afghan War In 1979, Russian–Afghan War began. Insurgent groups ("the Mujahideen") in Afghanistan fought against the Soviet Army and allied Afghan forces. The Afghan forces were backed by the United States of America. 1980's In 1980, Ronald Reagan is elected President. On December 8, 1980, John Lennon was killed by a crazed fan named Mark Chapman. In 1983, President Reagan created the "Star Wars" program to protect the US from Soviet threats. Iran-Contra Affair In 1986, Oliver North was dismissed from the military for his part in the Iran–Contra affair. Later that year the Space Shuttle Challenger accident occurs. In 1988, Vice president George H. W. Bush is elected President. In 1989, President Bush and Soviet Premier Gorbachev release statements indicating that the Cold War was over with the fall of the Berlin Wall. 1990's In 1990, Hubble Space Telescope launched during Space Shuttle Discovery mission. In 1991, The Gulf War is waged in the Middle East, by a U.N.-authorized coalition force from thirty-four nations, led by the US and United Kingdom, against Saddam Hussein's Iraqi forces. In 1992, Bill Clinton was elected President. Clinton–Lewinsky Scandal In 1998 it was revealed that President Clinton was having an affair with White House intern Monica Lewinsky. This led to perjury charges and the impeachment of the President. He was subsequently acquitted on all impeachment charges. 21st Century 2000's In 2000, George W. Bush was elected President. On September 11, 2001 a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks by the Islamic terrorist group Al-Qaeda on the United States. They hit the World Trade Center and the attacks killed and injured thousands of people and caused billions of dollars worth of property and infrastructure damage. United States President George W. Bush declared a "War on Terror" which also saw the United States Army invade Iraq and oust their leader Saddam Hussein, beginning the Iraq War. At the same time they also invaded Afghanistan, beginning the War in Afghanistan. This led to American forces installing a new government and attempting to stabilize the region, while clashing with the forces of the terrorist organizations Al-Qaeda and the Taliban. In 2008, Barack Obama was elected President. References ru:Соединённые Штаты Америки Category:History Category:United States of America